User blog:King Flurry51/TDSKA New episodes
Overall In this blog each roleplayer can purpose at least three episodes and challenges of his/her own creation, that will be discussed all together in chat. King Flurry's purposes "From Russia with Lurk" ("Dalla Russia con Rancore") Like the title hints, this episode takes place in Russia, the land of spies and conspirancies. The challenge is related to the spies, in fact. Each team has to create a secret code in order to communicate and decipher the codes of the opponents. First team to guess the secret code of another wins, while the team whose code is guessed goes to nomination. Twist: each team will also have a MOLE (cioè una talpa) that can do the double game giving tips to the rivals about the way to decipher the code of his/her same team in the ways he/her prefer. If the other team members guess who the MOLE is the MOLE will be up for nomination even if the team wins, on the other side if the MOLE isn't busted he/she will be safe even if the team loses. "Minox Complex" ("Il Complesso di Minosse") This challenge takes place on the Island of Creta at the Minoic Palace. The contestans will enter in the labyrinth and solve a series of mosaics assembling them correctly before the opponents to continue in the labyrinth until to reach the exit. The mosaics will be total drama picture cut in many parts and scrambled. Due to the fact this challenge would cost lof of time and efforts to the player of Chris (that makes all the mosaics), his characters should be assured immunity for the whole episode. "JinX-Files/ S4 for the win" ("Iz-Files/ Uno, nessuno, Area 51") This will be the challenge for the final 4, but I have yet to think about something... The not so happy user's ideas: "Moose Ado About Nothing" This challenge takes place in Alaska, and consists on two parts. The first one is a sled race, with a sled for each of the three teams, as it has to take part before the merge. Each team will give me a number and I will roll a dice. If the number I get is the same than the one which one of the teams (or more than one) told, that team will recieve a hit by an obstacle. A team must have been safe for five rounds to consider to have arrived to the next step. The second challenge is to capture a male moose and bring it to Chris. The first team to arrive will get a tranquilizer gun, the second a lasso, and the last one will not recieve any help. This time, you also will give a number to me every time you manage to capture one of the animals. If you get the same exact number, you'll get a male moose but if it's another, it's a female moose and the team's forced to continue. The last team to get a moose will go to nomination. "Drama Total y Olé!" This challenge takes place in Spain, and is both on chat and off chat, and takes part after the merge. The first part is all done by roleplay, and it consists on making the characters jumping off the plane to the Mediterranean Sea, close to the Spanish coast. Once in the water, the contestants must swim to multiple boats floating there, but the boats can't work if there aren't two contestants on each. The teams of two will be selected with the order they jump out of the plane, two by two. For the second part you'll have to make a picture of your character dressed with typical Spanish dress, the Sevillana dress (http://www.casarosita.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Sevillana-02.jpg). You'll give me the picture on the chat, but you'll also have to search for a Spanish song. You'll give me numbers from 1-6 and I'll roll a dice. The number I get will be the one to link me the picture first. If it's actually a Spanish song and not from Latin America, you'll finish the challenge. First one with picture and song gets immunity. IMPORTANT: The picture isn't obligatory, as I know not us all have special artistic skills. I will first count how many pictures there are, and the contestants with no picture will have to wait as many turns of rolling the dice as the number of contestants who have made the picture. Category:Blog posts